


The Other One

by ClintFuckingBarton



Series: 27 Days of Homestuck Drabbles. [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: All my EriFef feelings, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, don't mind me, my ships sail in my head, pft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClintFuckingBarton/pseuds/ClintFuckingBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan hated feeling like he was the other one in Feferi's life but...maybe he'd misjudged his position, just a little bit?  ((Day 2 and 3 of writing challenge.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other One

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote this, I noticed that Day Three was "Five's a Crowd", so naturally they fit together as one tiny continuous story. I'm assuming post game for this story.

          CC:  You can come wit)( us two, if you want!  
          CC:  It’ll be lots of FUN, --ERIFIN!  
  
He hated when she used the wrong form of ‘two’ like that.  Hated it because it meant she had been talking to _him_ , that his stupid _stupidness_ had been rubbing off on her.  It was worse because never...she had never done something so disgustingly cute with him.  It had never been Sollux on the other end of a chat, having her invite him somewhere, it had never been, nor would it ever be...

           _CC:  You can come wwit)( us too, if you wwant!_

As far as he was concerned, Sollux could rot in a pit of suffering with his ridiculous mustard blood.  Anyone who thought of them as anything less than the blackest of black feelings was deluding themselves--of all land dwellers, Eridan hated Sollux the most.  Maybe.  It was kind of hard to hate just one person with such intensity when he harbored such ill will toward most of them.  
  
But as far as he was concerned, that bastard was the worst of thieves.  He’d stolen something precious, something that Eridan had worked hard to obtain, had _struggled_ the keep in his possession.  His treasure.  His princess.   _His_ Feferi.  His _world_.  
  
Watching them be anywhere near one another was like shooting himself repeatedly in the gills.

          CA: i think id rather pass if thats fin wwith you

He hated the she still treated him like everything was alright, even after what had happened.  After what he’d done to her, and what she’d done to him.  That she could smile and tell him that it was all over, and that they should all just get along because they were all each other had, and that she still cared about him no matter what their current status was.  He hated the fact that he knew exactly the face she was making at her computer screen right now, all concern and pale feelings.  Her beautiful fingers would be dancing across keys in an effort to say something that would lift his spirits--she probably had one leg folded under herself in that graceful yet relaxed position she always took.

He doubted Sollux knew about these little habits, and the thought that maybe he _did_ made him even more livid.

          CC:  Are you s)(ore?  I t)(ink you would )(ave a reely good time and it’s not just going to be me and Sol.  
          CC:  Crabbycakes is going to be t)(ere.  And Terezi.

Great.  Just what he wanted.  To be hanging around with a bunch of couples.  Not only would he have to feel like Feferi’s _other one_ , but he’d have to feel like a fifth wheel in general.  He pressed his fingers to the keys, typing up a lame excuse about doing something with Vriska when...

          CC:  And Aradia.

He leaned forward and pressed a fist to his forehead.  It took every ounce of self control not to roll his head across the keyboard and let that serve as his response, a mess of mashed buttons and still-unresolved flushed feelings.  Aradia was Sollux’s other one, he knew that.  Or maybe a better way to put it was that she might be Sollux’s _one_ , which made _Fef_ the other one, which made him hate that guy even more.  Did he not know who Feferi was?  Did he not realize that she would have (if this still mattered, which it didn’t) been the greatest Empress to ever Emper?  That she was a bubble of air in a void of dark water, a pearl among the filthiest of mud?  Did he not realise that she deserved--no, _demanded_ \--to be the most important thing in any room, that she was--

          CC:  38( Please.  It would mean a lot to me.  
  
 **Hook**.   _Line_.   ** _Sinker_**.

          CA: glubglubglub   
          CA: ok fef   
          CA: ill go  
          CC:  O)( ----ERIFIN T)(ANK YOU!!!  I CAN’T B--ER--E--EF IT!!  YOU’VV--E MAD--E M--E SO )(APPY!!

He was so busy trying to beat himself up for falling for Fef’s usual charms that he almost didn’t notice it.

          CC:  I’M GOING TO GO TELL --EVV--ERYBODY T)(AT YOU’R--E COMING!    
          CC:  So I need to go, okay?  But I’ll sea you tomorroww!

Woah, wait, there was something different about the way Fef was typing just now.

          CA: wwait fef did you just  
  
He could feel a murmur in his collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system.  Something that whispered: 'maybe you aren't the other one this time'.  Maybe this time she was inviting him because she wanted him there to talk to and laugh with while Sollux and Aradia did their weird thing, and Karkat and Terezi pretended they weren’t hooking up.  Maybe she was so desperate to get him to come because without Eridan, she would be the fifth wheel, but with him they could be a perfectly functioning (if not loud and dramatic) six wheeled vehicle of relationship funtimes.

Maybe he _wasn’t_ the other one this time.  Maybe he never had been.  Maybe everything had just gone wrong before, and maybe..maybe she was trying to tell him something...maybe she had picked up on his mental wishes to see her do something so cute as duplicate her 'v's, maybe she'd even talk with a wavy accent when they saw each other, like she sometimes duplicated Sollux's lisp to be funny.  Maybe-- _maybe he had forgotten that she was about to leave and he needed to ask her a million questions before she went._

           CA: can wwe talk about this for a second  
           CA: fef  
           CC:  BY--E --ERIFIN!  
           cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

           CA: glub  
  
He laid his head on the keyboard and rolled it around a bit.

          caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]   
          CA: iyjuhnjuhnvf  
          caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]


End file.
